FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a filtering method, notably a method for filtering brewery wort, comprising (a) providing a filter-press-type filtering device having assembled plates and possibly frames forming together filtering chambers, each filtering chamber including filtering means which divides the filtering chamber into a compartment for material to be filtered and a compartment for collecting filtrate and possibly washing solute, (b) feeding material to be filtered to each of compartments for material to be filtered, (c) possibly washing the material, (d) compressing the possibly-washed material to be filtered by reducing the volume of the compartment for material to be filtered, (e) discharging the washing solute and filtrate which have passed through the filtering means, (f) dismantling the filter-press, and (g) discharging the filter cake from the filter-press.
The invention further pertains to a filter-press-type filtering device, notably for filtering brewery wort, comprising (a) assembled plates and possibly frames forming together filtering chambers, (b) at least one inlet to each filtering chamber for feeding material to be filtered, (c) filtering means dividing each filtering chamber into a compartment for material to be filtered and a compartment for collecting the filtrate and possibly washing solute, (d) at least one outlet for the filtrate and washing solute,(e) means for reducing the volume of the compartment for material to be filtered so as to compress the material to be filtered after forming the filter cake, and (f) means for discharging the filter cake obtained after compressing from the filter press.